A chain saw is powered by a two-cycle engine which burns a combination of gasoline and oil known as the fuel mix and requires, in addition to the fuel mix, an adhesive-type oil formulated especially for lubrication of the guide bar and cutting chain known as chain oil. The consumption of fuel mix and chain oil proceeds at an approximate ratio of two parts of fuel mix to one part of chain oil. Ordinarily, the chain saw operator brings the two separate liquids to the work site in one-gallon plastic jugs and has to refill the machine at intervals as often as 20 minutes. In addition to the inconvenience of toting the two jugs in one hand and the saw in the other, the operator must unscrew the two caps of the one-gallon plastic jugs and, in some cases, screw pouring nozzles to replace the caps.
For reasons of design compactness, many chain saw tank openings are quite small in diameter and so positioned as to make the act of pouring from a short-necked ventless jug very awkward. Because of the external appurtenances (the bar and the handle) or simply because of the forward contour of the saw case), it is usually necessary to hold the jug an inch or two above the tank openings while pouring. This results in spills which, especially in the case of the oil, causes a considerable mess for the saw, hands, and, inevitably, clothing.
When the tanks of the saw are replenished, it is, of course, necessary to replace the two jug caps which were previously set aside and, often, much time is spent searching for them among the leaves and, not infrequently, one is lost. If lost, there follows the likely prospect of spillage from a tip-over either in the woods or in the car on the way to the base of operation, in which event, a genuine safety hazard is added to the inconvenience.
In addition to the above, it frequently happens that the saw requires services such as the increasing of chain tension, the clearing of a fouled spark plug, the adjustment of a carburetor jet, or the sharpening of the chain cutters, which become dull through normal usage as well as by inadvertently striking offensive material such as stone or earth. These rudimentary servicing operations require the presence of two or three tools such as a file, combination T-wrench, or their equivalents, which cannot be carried on the saw itself or, without some discomfort and restriction, on the person of the operator. As a result, these necessary items are often left behind, thus causing a trip back to the operator's home or vehicle and the possibility of a considerable interruption to the work in progress.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a multipurpose kit for a saw operator which will enable him to transport the fuel mix, chain oil and a few basic tools to the work site which, by reason of its design, will not only enable carrying the fuel and chain oil in the proper proportion, but will make it possible to easily and quickly replenish the fuel mix and chain oil without loss of time, without having to carry a number of containers and pocket tools, and without the possibility of spillage and/or the safety hazard of uncovered fuel containers.